


Talk

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Jethro finally talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk

Tony stands at the large windows next to their part of the bullpen and stares sullenly out at the grey sky and the rain pelting against the glass. This weather depresses him, and his mood is not helped by the cold cases waiting for him on his desk. They are on call this weekend, and while McGee and Ziva are at home and will come in if they get a call, Tony elected to come to the office. He didn't want to stay in his apartment, had no appointments to meet up with friends, and hoped that Gibbs would be in the office as well. He usually was, even if they were not on call. But he hasn't seen Gibbs yet, hasn't heard from him, and there are no signs the man has been at his desk or even in the building that day. Tony sighs. Another day wasted. 

A cup of coffee appears in front of him seemingly out of nowhere, and he accepts it gladly, without looking back at the man offering him the beverage.

"What are you doing here, Tony?"

"We're on call."

"Doesn't mean you have to be here. I'd have called you. That's why they call it on call."

"I know, Boss."

"Then why come here?"

Tony just shrugs and sips at his coffee. Gibbs may feel Tony's taste in coffee is horrendous, but he never gets it wrong. Gibbs can even distinguish whether it is a three or a four packets of sugar kind of day for Tony. Today, it's four. 

"Why are you here, Boss?"

"Have some reports to read."

"Could have done that at home too, you know."

"I know."

They stand next to each other in silence, staring out the windows at the bleak outside, sipping their drinks. 

"You okay, Tony?"

"I'm f…"

But the words die on his lips as he hears Gibbs draw a deep breath in anticipation of Tony's standard response to that question. Tony risks a glance at Gibbs, and sees a small glimmer of disappointment fleet over the man's face. Right. No lying to Gibbs. Really, Tony should know better by now. 

"I don't know, Gibbs. I don't know what's going on with me."

"You haven't been happy lately."

Tony keeps his breathing calm and even, but it's hard. He thought he'd been hiding it well enough, but then again, Gibbs always knows. Tony debates with himself whether he wants to respond to Gibbs' statement, but before his mind can supply the answers, words tumble unbidden from his lips. They're spoken softly and sadly.

"I don't know if I've been happy ever."

Gibbs nods to himself, a tiny motion that Tony doesn't see, and he breathes deeply again. 

"Never seen you so contemplative about that, Tony."

Tony grins, but it's an empty grin, and they both know it.

"Getting old, I guess. Starting to feel the years. A man's gotta start thinking about his future and his past at a certain point in his life. Guess my time for that is now."

Gibbs chuckles.

"You're not old, Tony. Now me, on the other hand…"

Tony snorts.

"You'll never be old, Gibbs."

The humor leaves his voice as he continues.

"You'll always be you. Hard-assed, straight-laced."

"Something wrong with that?"

Tony shrugs.

"Of course not. Just makes it difficult sometimes."

"Makes what difficult?"

Tony sighs, then shakes his head.

"Never mind. Back to the cold cases. Thanks for the coffee, Gibbs. And for the talk."

And he turns and settles back at his desk, opening yet another folder to start reading with a fresh look. Gibbs follows him with his eyes, trying to suppress the sadness he feels at Tony's dejection. He swallows it down, and follows the younger man into the bullpen, settling at his own desk and grabbing a file for himself. 

It's several hours later, and they didn't get a call. Their shift officially over, Gibbs puts away his files and grabs his gun and badge. Tony's still reading, lost in his case file. Gibbs can't stop himself, and reaches out to Tony, brushing his hand through the younger man's hair. He sees a soft smile appear on Tony's face instantly at the touch, but when Tony looks up at him the smile freezes and is dropped. It hurts Gibbs and saddens him again.

"Time to go home, DiNozzo."

It comes out more gruffly than he intended, and he sees Tony wonder what he had done to deserve that tone. Then Tony's mask comes down and he nods, closing his files and putting them away, grabbing his things. Gibbs watches him and waits, and together they step into the elevator. Without looking at the younger man, Gibbs invites him over.

"Got steaks in the fridge, Tony."

Tony seems to hesitate for a moment.

"Thanks, Gibbs. But I think I should go home."

Gibbs glances at Tony, and sees the flash of longing that belies his declining the invitation. Gibbs flips the emergency switch and turns to Tony, who looks back at him with guarded eyes. 

"Tony…"

"It's okay, Gibbs. I'm fine."

Ignoring the raised eyebrow Gibbs gives him at that statement, Tony continues.

"I'll be okay. You don't have to worry about me. You don't have to care…"

Gibbs interrupts him then.

"I do care, Tony. And I worry. I have no choice."

They stare at each other for long moments, Gibbs willing Tony to understand, Tony trying to figure out exactly what Gibbs means. Again Gibbs reaches out and brushes his hand through Tony's hair. This time, Tony seems to push into the touch, and Gibbs can't stop a small smile forming on his lips. 

"Please, Tony."

"Okay, Gibbs."


End file.
